$6nq - 5p + 7q - 1 = 2p + 6q + 6$ Solve for $n$.
Combine constant terms on the right. $6nq - 5p + 7q - {1} = 2p + 6q + {6}$ $6nq - 5p + 7q = 2p + 6q + {7}$ Combine $q$ terms on the right. $6nq - 5p + {7q} = 2p + {6q} + 7$ $6nq - 5p = 2p - {q} + 7$ Combine $p$ terms on the right. $6nq - {5p} = {2p} - q + 7$ $6nq = {7p} - q + 7$ Isolate $n$ ${6}n{q} = 7p - q + 7$ $n = \dfrac{ 7p - q + 7 }{ {6q} }$